


My Home

by JinxJupiter5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hostage Situations, Newborn Children, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Pregnancy, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxJupiter5/pseuds/JinxJupiter5
Summary: Sawamura Daichi has always been a selfless man. As the years go on you can’t help but feel responsible for Daichi putting aside his dreams to support you. When something unplanned puts you at a fork in the road do you chose to stay with the possibility of ruining Daichi’s hard work or do you run and give him the chance to live his dreams?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 48





	My Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this. I love some domestic angst (with a happy ending because in a baby.) I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what other types of stories you’d like to see :)

He was warm. Always playing a positive role in your life. Since the first day of middle school Sawamura Daichi has been your home. You had always had a crush on the strong independent man but you knew those friends to lovers stories couldn’t always be true right? So you settled on best friends, until Graduation day. You scanned the crowd for your family glancing down at your phone sending a message to your mom. 

To Mom:  
“Where are you guys?” 

You greeted a few friends and smiled at the parents you knew. Your fingers tapped on the diploma in your hands as you continued to scan the crowd. Finally you felt a buzz in your other hand. Glancing down your heart shattered. 

From Mom:   
“Couldn’t make it sweetie. Big presentation at the office coming up. I’ll send a car to pick you up in 20. I’ll see you soon.” 

They didn’t come. Your high school graduation and your workaholic parents couldn’t even show up. Your parents weren’t just workaholics they played very little part in your life at all. Aside from giving you the occasional allowance you couldn’t remember the last time they’d said I love you. From a young age you knew your parents hadn’t planned on having children but low and behold here you were. You grew independent and found yourself cooking your own meals at the young age of 6 when mom and dad had to work late. You’d always wished for a good relationship with your parents or at the least a home that felt warm and loved. They never showed up to your events or ceremonies opting to send a car to pick you up and slip you a large amount of cash as an “apology”. Your parents' apologies had added up over the years and your savings account tempted you to just run away from it all. But you couldn’t leave behind one of the few people you cared about. 

“There you are!” His tenor voice called pulling you from your thoughts. You sent your mom a quick response. 

To Mom:   
“Don’t bother. I’m going to a friend's house. I’ll see you when I see you.” 

You looked up and plastered a smile on your face as Daichi engulfed you in a strong hug. When he pulled back his face fell. You looked at him confused. 

“(Y/N)..you’re crying. What happened?” His calloused hands held your cheek gently. You hadn’t even noticed your own tears until you felt him swipe them away. Now aware of the overwhelming sadness you threw yourself into his arms, “They didn’t come.” You mumbled into his chest. Daichi’s grip tightened on you as he rubbed gentle circles on your back. “Bastards.” He mumbled into your hair. He was no stranger to your parents' neglect but he never imagined they’d blow off an occasion like this. He pulled you back to look into your tear filled eyes cupping your cheeks gently. “How many times have I told you family isn’t always blood and you have so many other people who care about you. And damn (Y/N). I hate seeing how upset they make you. So please. Let me put a smile on your face. Let me be the light in your life when shit like this happens.” You stared into his eyes, “Daichi..what are you saying..?” 

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled slightly, “This is horrible timing I know but..I can’t not tell you how I feel. I’ve been sitting on it too long.” He squeezed your hand, “I’m in love with you (Y/N). I can’t imagine moving on with my life without you by my side. I want to be with you. I want to prove to you that you can have a family that will love you unconditionally. Let me be your home.” You felt your lip tremble, was this really happening, you squeezed his hand steadying your breathing you couldn’t help the smile on your face, “I’ve been waiting for so long to hear you say those words Daichi.” You jumped up wrapping your arms around his neck, “I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.” You felt him smile into the crown of your head. He held you gently until finally setting you down and mashing his lips to yours in a soft kiss. You gripped his shirt letting yourself melt into his gentle hold. When he finally pulled away you couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across your lips. Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle, “My pretty girl.” 

That was four years ago and you and Daichi have been together ever since. You dropped your briefcase next to the door and kicked your shoes off shuffling into the apartment you and Daichi called home. “Babe?” You called into the house expecting Daichi to be home. He was usually done with his classes for the day before you got home from work. It was Friday right? You checked your phone to see a few messages from Daichi himself. 

From Loverman 💖  
“Hi sweets. Sorry I’m not going to be home when you get off. My final for this class is Tuesday and a group of us are studying tonight. Hopefully I won’t be out too late. I love you baby. ❤️” 

You smiled softly. Daichi was always considerate telling you if he’d be out late or not home at his usual times. He was in his final class before getting his Degree in Public Safety and would soon be able to apply for the Police Academy. He’s worked incredibly hard to prepare himself for a grueling career and all while being the loving and supportive boyfriend he was. Fiancé. You corrected yourself in your head looking down at the beautiful ring on your finger. Just a few weeks ago he popped the question during a beautiful night walk around town. You pulled out a few dishes to make a quick dinner hoping to have it ready for whenever Daichi returned home. As you cooked your mind wandered. The past four years have been utter bliss. You graduated college with a degree in advertising and you worked with some big companies in the heart of the city creating slogans and advertisements. You had graduated a semester early, much to your parents approval. Your relationship with them wasn’t any better than it was years ago. They didn’t really care to keep tabs on you. You’d send them the occasional message about your accomplishments and, like clockwork, a few days later a large check would show up in the mail addressed to you. 

It was nice that your parents could give you that kind of “encouragement”, but that was the only way they showed any interest in you. Daichi really was your family. He’d shown you so much love and appreciation that you’d never felt from your own blooded family. As you plated your food and placed the leftovers in the fridge for Daichi you couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt. This man had been your best friend since the age of 12 and he’d always put you before anything he did. With the exception of volleyball and his own family. He’d turned down opportunities as a young adult to stay with you, never breaking the promise he made on Graduation day. He would give everything up to make you happy. But..what if he was giving it up for nothing? Were you really worth giving up all these big ambitions for? You shook your head shaking the thought away as you made your way to your bedroom for the night. 

Just as you began to doze off you heard the front door unlock and the dim light over the oven turn on. You laid still listening to Daichi heat up and practically inhale his dinner you’d left for him. It didn’t take long for the click of the locks to be heard and the light to be turned off. He walked slowly into the bedroom, careful not to cause any noise as he assumed you were sleeping. “Sweets.” He whispered as he crouched next to your side of the bed. You let your eyes flutter open giving Daichi a sleepy smile, “Hi handsome.” The large man smiled pressing a soft kiss to your lips, “Didn’t mean to wake you. Thank you for dinner, I didn’t mean to be out this late. I gotta ace this final so I can go to the Academy.” You rested a hand on his cheek shushing him, “It’s okay baby. This is like the one thing you’ve done for yourself your whole life. Don’t apologize to me.” He gave you a soft smile and kissed your forehead. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be in bed shortly.” And he didn’t lie, soon he was curled against your back with his head nestled right into your neck. His breathing soon slowed and he was out. You giggled softly to yourself. As hardworking of a man as Daichi was he sure was quick to fall asleep. You held his hands in your and tried to chase sleep yourself. 

A short two months later you sat at the dining room table flipping through a magazine of a new company you were working with. You heard heavy footsteps outside your door and quick rattling as Daichi threw open the door racing inside. He ran at you holding a piece of paper in his hand. You raised an eyebrow at him giggling slightly as his enthusiasm. “Sweets! I did it! I got into the Academy!!!” Your mouth dropped. You looked at the paper he threw on the table and read the first line. 

“Welcome to the Academy Mr. Sawamura!” 

You jumped from your seat wrapping yourself around him in a big hug. “Oh my God honey!! That’s amazing!! You really did it! I’m so proud of you.” You held his cheeks as tears slipped down both of your faces. Happy laughter filled your kitchen as he smashed his lips to yours. He finally set you down and held your hands. “Baby girl, you know what this means right?” You looked up at him and shook your head slightly unsure of what he meant. He took a breath. “This means after my introductory training I’ll actually have to go away to the Academy for boot camp.” You tried to hide the sadness in your smile as you squeezed his hand, “You do whatever you need to do. Go as far as you can to achieve this dream.” He smiled at you kissing your forehead. “What would I do without you sweets?” He pulled you to his chest and rocked you gently, “You’re my backbone, my reason for chasing this big scary dream and I hope you know how much I appreciate you sticking by me.” You held his arms and rested your head against his chest. “I would do anything for you Daichi. You have my whole heart.” He smiled down at you and hugged you once more. 

The month Daichi spent away at Bootcamp was miserable for you. Your home was away and you couldn’t help but feel like a burden to him. You knew he couldn’t talk often but you left him a lot of messages and during your phone calls he was always focused on you. Never himself. This was your biggest fear resurfacing. Terrified he was neglecting his dreams to stay up an extra hour to talk to you twice a week. These feelings bubbles inside you and the white stick in your hand caused them to all bubble over. You stood in the bathroom dressed for Diachi’s Academy Graduation and you read the words over and over again. 

Pregnant 

This was the worst possible time to fall pregnant. One you weren’t even legally married yet, only engaged. Two Daichi was about to dive headfirst into his dream career. You knew how selfish your fiancé was. He’d given up almost everything for you and you knew as soon as he found out you were carrying his child he would change careers. You couldn’t bare the thought of him working so hard for this dream only to have it ripped out from under him. You quickly disposed of the test in an empty oatmeal box and threw it away out back knowing he wouldn’t dig through it. As you drove to his ceremony you made the decision. It shattered your heart to pieces but you decided not to tell Daichi. He needed to pursue this dream he’d been chasing for years and couldn’t worry about you or your unborn child. You couldn’t be responsible for ending his career before it had even begun. You wiped the tears away as you followed the signs to his ceremony. You stood with Daichi’s family and watched as he received his badge for officially passing The Police Academy. 

After the ceremony he greeted his family and embraced you tightly peppering kisses along your neck as he whispered in your ear, “I missed you so much sweets. You have no idea.” He held you tightly afraid to be separated again. You couldn’t help but cry thinking that this wouldn’t last long. He kissed away your tears and you and his family quickly took him out to celebrate all his hard work. Over dinner he shared the news that he’d been offered a job at the prescient in the town the two of you lived in. You smiled at him seeing his eyes sparkle as he went on about how excited he was. “The only downside is that I work the night shift. 12 hours 3 days on 3 days off for now. Once I get my foot in though I would like to be on day shift. So I get to spend time with my sweets.” He kissed your temple as you squeezed his hand. It was perfect you thought. You’d be able to pack and slip out without confronting Daichi while he worked. You tried to enjoy the dinner while thinking through where life was about to take you. 

Two weeks later the day had finally arrived. Daichi spent the day sleeping to prepare for his night shift while you had spent the day doing everything to erase yourself from Daichi’s life, changing your phone number and grabbing the last of your things. You had packed a small meal for Daichi and set it into his hands as he placed his hat on his head ready to leave for the night. You gave him a small smile as he kissed you. For the last time you thought. His chocolate eyes met yours and he smiled, “Goodnight my sweets. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you so much.” You squeezed his hand, “You know I love you so much Daichi. Please be careful and take care of yourself.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead, “I know my love. I will. Get some rest.” Giving you a peck on the cheek he grabbed his keys and out the door he went. If only he knew the true weight of your words. 

You paced the apartment a final time your purse swung over your shoulder as you held a letter in your hand. As you placed it on the table for Daichi to find when he returned home the waterworks began. You placed a hand on your belly feeling the cold metal of your engagement ring on your neighboring fingers. It was selfish of you to keep the ring but you thought it would be better then not wearing one as a young mother in a new town. You left the note beside a small cake you had baked for Daichi, his favorite as a final goodbye. “I promise to tell you all about your daddy little one.” You spoke toward your belly. “But for now we have to let him live his dream.” You placed your key on the table locking the door before pulling it shut. Through teary eyes and a packed car you left behind the only home you’d ever known. Daichi Sawamura. 

When Daichi returned home the sun was just beginning to rise. He stifled a yawn as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled seeing a note with his name on it and a small cake next to it. “Oh my sweets, how you spoil me.” He walked over gently picking up the note. As he read it he felt his heart begin to shatter. 

My Dear Daichi, 

I never thought the day would come when I’d have to write you a letter like this. Dai...I am gone. Please don’t look for me, it’ll only make this harder. 

Don’t blame yourself, even though I know you probably already are. This is not nor will it ever be your fault. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You are my home, my sunshine, my happiness. Which is why I have to let you go. You gave up so many things for me in the years we’ve known each other and it’s time you focus on you. 

I’m sorry I couldn’t do this to face to face but I know you would have convinced me to stay and that you’d do anything to keep me around. Which is exactly why I’m leaving. You need to do something for yourself. Don’t let me hold you back anymore. Be the best damn police officer this town as ever seen. 

There is no one I love on his earth more than you Dai. This is the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life and know it wasn’t an easy decision. But know that I love you even in my absence. Be happy. Maybe love another. Promise me you’ll take care of yourself like you cared and loved me for all these years. You still and will forever hold my entire heart Daichi Sawamura. I love you. 

Xoxo,   
(Y/N). 

Daichi felt himself fall to his knees as he let out a pained sob. Clutching the note to his chest. He didn’t want to believe it. His precious love, the woman he spent so many years loving was gone. He of course tried to call you only to find the number was disconnected. Once he felt stable enough to stand he searched the apartment praying this was some kind of prank. When he found some of your clothes missing and all your toiletries he knew it was true. You were gone. He fell to the floor sobbing once more clutching his chest as it ached just crying out, “Why, why, why.” 

—

When you left Daichi you had a lot figured out so your pregnancy could go as smoothly as possible. You secured a relatively cheap apartment, just enough room for you and your new baby and your job happened to have an office near your new apartment so thankfully you didn’t need to find a new job. The entire pregnancy was lonely. You didn’t have any contact with your family or friends and that made everything so much harder. Thankfully you faced no major problems through your pregnancy and finally on a snowy winter's day your baby girl made her entrance into the world. She has beautiful chubby little cheeks and much to your broken heart, her fathers chocolate brown eyes. You decided to name her Emi and she was beautiful and a big part of you wished Daichi would have been there to see her make her entrance. But you knew he was living his dreams, catching bad guys and helping old lady’s cross the street. You did the right thing you told yourself several times a day since you left. 

Emi was now a whole two weeks old and you had officially run out of groceries. You sighed softly looking at the little baby stare up at you as you got dressed and pulled on the baby carrier. You gently settled her into the sling making sure she was secured and happy before making the short trip to the store. You could have asked a coworker to grab you some things but you really hated to bother others, plus Emi needed to see this big world she lived in. You walked into the small store and smiled kindly at the young girl who worked the register. The two of you would chat whenever you came into the store and she was a very pleasant young lady so you walked right up to her. “Ms. (Y/N)!” She smiled, “I was worried I hadn’t seen you in a few weeks but I think I know why.” She gushed peaking over at the small bundle wrapped against your chest. You carefully moved the fabric back so the girl could see Emi sleeping peacefully. She gave a small aww, “Oh she’s precious.” You smiled, “Thank you Yui, I needed to grab a few things so I figured I’d come see my favorite cashier. And so Ms. Emi can see some of the world.” You gently rubbed the babies back as Yui’s smile grew, “Well I’m sure I have a few coupons for you and Emi once you finish your shopping.” She gave you a wink waving as you started to walk down the isles. 

The store was always relatively quiet aside from the occasional child’s scream. It was family owned and the people always just seemed nicer, especially to the new pregnant girl who showed up 9 months ago. You gathered a few small things, not too much as you had to carry the groceries and the baby back to the apartment. As you made your way toward the front of the store you stopped to glance at some of the sweets on the shelf. “Oh Emi girl you see these?” You pointed to a box speaking to the infant resting against your body, “These are daddy’s favorite. He once ate an entire box in one sitting and oh was mommy upset.” You giggled softly at the memory. You felt someone bump into your shoulder and you stumbled slightly, “I’m sorry.” The man mumbled taking a look at you, his eyes wandering to the sling on your chest. You waved and offered him a small smile, “It’s okay, accidents happened.” You placed the box of sweets in your basket resting your hand on Emi’s back before going to walk away. The man's voice stopped you, “How old?” He pointed at Emi. You looked down making sure to play with the engagement ring still on your finger. The one you’d never taken off when you left Daichi. 

“Uh..two weeks old.” You politely answered trying to move past him. The man nodded, “Brand new. Your husband shouldn’t have let you come out with such a small child. Someone could get hurt.” You gave him another polite smile trying to get out of this awkward conversation, “Well he’s at work and I’m perfectly capable of getting a few groceries. If you’ll excuse me—“ Then you felt it. Cold metal on your back. Your breath hitched as the man leaned in pressing what you assumed was a gun into your back. “You’re going to listen to me or someone will get hurt. Understand?” The man growled in your ear twisting the barrel into your back. You dropped the groceries instantly wrapping your arms around Emi in her carrier and felt the tears rush to your eyes. “P-please don’t hurt us.” The man pressed harder causing you to cry out in pain, “You didn’t answer my question. Or do you want to orphan your baby today?” You whimpered out softly, “Y-yes. I understand.” He grabbed your shoulder pushing you toward the front of the store. The man stood you right at the front of the store and removed the object from your back only to fire it into the air. 

Screamed ripped through the small store and the only other people in the store came running toward the door. The man held the gun back to your side and smiled wickedly at the four people in front of him. Yui the cashier stood trembling next to a man who you recognized as the manager and beside them stood two others who unfortunately had been shopping in the store. “This is going to be real simple, okay? Or mama and baby meet their maker. First I want the doors locked. All of them. Front and back. No secret doors left unlocked. You have three minutes.” He looked at the manager who took off running to lock the doors. The stranger called out to him, “Mama and I will be making rounds to check the doors so don’t miss one.” You felt your body shaking as he called you that. You couldn’t help the small whimpers that escaped your lips as you tried to stay calm. The man pressed the gun to your side making you bite your lip to keep you from screaming out, “Shut up. I don’t want to hear a damn word from any of you.” 

“Please.” One of the other customers, a middle aged man spoke, “She’s got a newborn. Let her go, she doesn’t need to be here.” His voice shook as the man chuckled. “Oh no you see.” He took the gun and traced it along your jawline. You clenched your eyes closed feeling the tears dripping down your face as he did, “Mama and baby here are exactly what I needed. The Police will be much more willing to give me what I want when they find out I’ve got a newborn baby in here.” He chuckled, swiping your nose with the barrel of the gun. You clenched your jaw holding in a scream as he pushed you toward the doors. “Check them. Make sure it’s locked.” You did as he said telling him the front doors were in fact locked. He then ushered everyone around the store to make sure the manager had actually locked all the doors. When he brought you back to the front he nodded at Yui. “Empty all the registers. I want you to place the entry trays on the counters so I can see you aren’t trying to be slick. The young girl quickly made work of emptying the registers and before she finished you could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance. They slowly got louder as you saw the lights flashing through the front window.

The man chuckled, “Wow cops these days are so damn fast. Well folks I was hoping for some warm up time but looks like the shows a little early today.” Yui walked up to him handing him all the bills she pulled out before running back over to the others. You looked up at the man shaking as he smirked down at you. Your body jumped as the store phone began to ring startling you. The man grabbed the phone pressing the answer button putting it on speaker so everyone could hear. “Why hello officers.” He spoke calmly turning you around to face the window waving the gun in the air. “This is Officer Neko, to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?” The officer was calm and clearly trained for this situation. The man let out a low chuckle, “Oh now come on. You don’t expect me to fall for that one. You’ve gotta give some to me before I give to you.” He pressed the gun harder into your side making you whimper again. “Okay okay, can you at least tell me how many people you have in there with you? I’d like to get them all out safely.” The officer's deep voice rang. 

“I’ve got five and a half people joining my party today.” The man leaned down and kissed your temple making you shutter away from him. “Five and a half?” Officer Neko asked. “Oh yeah, I can’t really count a two week old as a full person yet. So small and weak.” The man leaned down reaching out to touch Emi’s cheek. You quickly pulled your body away, “D-Don’t touch her!” You felt a quick sting to the side of your face making you gasp out. “Watch your fucking mouth. Or I’ll shut both of you up forever!” He growled glancing down as Emi began to wiggle and whimper about. “Sir.” Officer Neko’s voice rang, “I need you to let them go. That baby has no need to in the middle of this. None of them do.” He scoffed. “Thirty minutes I want a case of the most expensive beer this town has outside the door. You can also throw in a nice steak. Medium Well, I’m a little hungry. Thirty minutes or someone’s dead.” He hung the phone up, throwing it on the counter beside him. You couldn’t help the cry that left your lips. You looked at the four others in front of you. Each of them shedding a few tears of their own. 

Your attention snapped back to your daughter as she let out a high pitched cry. You bounced her gently trying to calm her down, “It’s okay sweets. Mommy’s right here.” You kept your voice as steady as possible knowing she could feel how scared you were. After several minutes a loud knock came at the glass doors at the front of the store. Emi continued to cry as the man pushed you toward the door. He cracked the door open. “I’m sending mama out to get it. Don’t try anything or I’ll kill them all.” The officer standing a few heads away from the door held his hands up, “No funny business you got it sir.” Your head snapped up. You knew that strong even tone. You were pushed through the door as you clutched to Emi tears pouring down your face as you locked eyes with him. “D-Daichi.” His face went white as he realized who was calling out to him. “Hurry up bitch!!” The man behind you screamed making you jump. You quickly bent down grabbing the items and slowly backing toward the door, “I-I’m so sorry Dai..” 

Daichi wanted to bolt at you immediately. After almost 9 months you stood within arms reach. Behind held at gunpoint no less and a brand new baby strapped to your chest. As the door closed and was locked behind you Daichi walked up to the glass calmly. “Sir. We need to talk about getting these people out.” The man pointed his gun back at your side and smiled, “Call me when I’m down eating and don’t try before I’ve finished. You cops are really pissing me off.” Daichi watched as he pushed your sobbing figure back to the others and he cracked a beer and began to eat. Daichi locked eyes with you again and bolted back to the other officers. “He’s got a gun. Said not to call until he’s done eating.” He tried to steady his voice but he couldn’t imagine how terrified you were. “The y-young lady and the baby are clearly his leverage we need to—“ 

Another officer cut him off, “We know Sawamura. They are the top priority. But we’ve got to listen to him especially now that he’s got alcohol. We don’t want to piss him off anymore.” Daichi looked back to the store when the realization finally hit him. You had a baby in your arms. You were the type of person to just take someone’s baby and one that young shouldn’t be with a babysitter. You were pregnant. That’s why you left. He felt a tear slip down his cheek as he looked in the window at the love of his life and newborn child being held at gunpoint. 

Back in the store Emi was becoming inconsolable. You had taken her out of the carrier and was rocking her. “I-It’s okay sweets. Mommy’s right here.” You could feel the stares of everyone else as you tried to calm the crying baby. “Shut the little shit up!” The man cried at you with his mouthful of food. You looked up at him, “I-I’m sorry she’s hungry and I-I don’t have my cover to feed her.” The manager of the store spoke up, “We can turn around. Or we have the nursing room near the bathroom.” You heard a scoff from the main eating, “No need. You aren’t leaving my site mama. Now give the lady some privacy won’t you all.” He motioned to the others as they turned their backs to you. You looked up at the man, “C-Can you turn around..?” He chuckled biting into his steak, “No thanks. Dinner and a show I say.” Your mouth dropped, “I-I..” He reached toward the gun you shook your head, “I-I’m sorry I-I’ll do it! Please d-don’t!” He chuckled softly watching you slip the diaper bag and your shirt off your shoulder and held Emi to your breast. 

You felt the tears build in your eyes as you felt the man staring at your chest. “W-what’s your name?” You stuttered out. He raised his eyebrow at you sipping from his beer. “If you’re going to stare at me I s-should at least know your name.” You used your free arm to rub at Emi’s cheek trying to cover more of yourself. The man smirked, “Call me Kenta mama.” You swallowed a lump in your throat, “(Y/N).” You spoke softly, “My name is (Y/N). P-please don’t call me that.” He smiled at you. “I’ll call you whatever I’d like. Now come here. Let me get a good look at you.” He pushed his plate away and held a hand out to you. On shaky legs you walked toward him clutching Emi close to you. Once next to him he laid his hand on your hip and stared down at the feeding baby. You couldn’t help the tears that leaked down your chin and dropped onto her little head making her whine. Kenta wiped the tears off her head and let his hand graze your breast squeezing it lightly. He snickered as you gasped, “Damn you know if I had you to come home too I probably wouldn’t be here right now. It’s a real shame your husband leaves you at home.” You whimpered at his cold hands groaped you as your daughter ate. The shrill ring of the phone finally got him to leave you alone picking it up. 

“Way to be a cock block Mr. Neko. I was just enjoying the view of a beautiful lady.” He smirked at you as you turned your back to him. “I think it’s time you let them go. All of them have families to get home too.” Neko spoke sternly. Kenta glanced at the others. “I’ll send you a few in five minutes. Of my choosing. Then I’ll call with my next request.” He hung up the phone. You quickly pulled your shirt up holding Emi out to burp her. “S-she’s finished. Thank you all for turning around.” The others bowed respectfully and faced you again. Kenta grabbed his gun and moved toward the group. He shoved the two shoppers and the manager toward the door. “Get out. I got too many people at this party. The ladies and I thank you for joining us.” The three of them dashed out the door as he locked it behind him. Daichi ran to the door ushering the three behind all the officers and toward the paramedics to be checked out. He glanced back at the door hoping you’d come walking out. 

Inside you settled Emi back into her carrier and stood next to Yui rubbing her arm, your motherly instinct on high alert. She looked at you teary eyed, “Ms. (Y/N)..I’m s-scared.” You squeezed her hand, “I know..I am too b-but we’ll be okay. T-they’re going to get us out.” Kento looked at the two of you. “Now you two pretty ladies. We’re going to take it really easy yeah?” He smirked walking toward you two. “What the hell do you want?!” Yui screamed. “Just let us go?! What’s the point of holding a teenager and a mother and her baby hostage?! Are you a coward?” Her emotions were slowly starting to come undone. “Watch your mouth bitch.” He snarled, stopping in front of them. She shook her head, “No! You are! You’re just looking for attention or maybe it’s a power move but this is awful! L-let us go!” It all happened so fast. The gun raised and is aimed right at Yui. 

BANG! 

Yui fell into your side, your hand wrapped around her wrist. You held her face looking over her for any damage. “D-Did you get hit?!” Yui’s eyes were wide and she shook her head falling into your arms, careful of Emi on your chest. You held her close as she sobbed into your shoulder. You looked at Kenta as he held the gun close to his face almost smelling the burn from when the bullet was shot. “I told you to watch your mouth, you bitch. You're just lucky mama has some fast reflexes. Next time I’ll make sure I don’t miss.” The phone had been ringing since the shot and he finally answered the phone, “What the fuck do you want you pigs!?” He screamed, gripping the gun. “You pull a stunt like that again you won’t make it out alive.” Officer Neko stated sternly. “Let me talk to the girls. The mother specifically.” He glanced at Daichi who stood stiff next to him. 

“H-hello?” Your shaky voice said into the phone. “Is anyone hurt?” Neko held his hand up to Daichi who looked like he was about to burst. “N-No sir..I was able to pull her away before he hit her. W-we’re just scared.” He nodded. “Good, we are working on getting you and your child out safely. As discreetly as possible make sure you and the other young lady are behind a solid surface. We have a sniper trying to lock in on him.” You sniffled, “Y-yes sir. U-um is Officer Sawamura-a there..?” You spoke quietly. Daichi perked up leaning toward the phone, “I-I’m right here sweets. You’re okay. I’m going to get you out of there.” You clenched your eyes, letting more tears fall as you held onto Emi. “I-I’m so sorry Daichi-i.” You sniffled, “I-I am so sorry please f-forgive me-e.” Your voice trembled. “Hey hey..it’s okay baby breath for me please. It’s okay I’m going to get you out. I’ve got to get my hands on my two loves.” You took a deep breath, “O-okay..I love y-you.” He smiled softly, “I love you too sweets. Now can you give him the phone for me?” You sniffled, “His name is Kenta..” You whispered before handing him the phone. 

Office Neko spoke as Kenta spoke into the phone, “Mr. Kenta we’re going to give you 30 minutes. We need those ladies out here safe and sound.” His jaw clenched, “How the fuck do you know my name?!” Neko kept his cool, “We have software out here. It was only a matter of time.” He lied to the man. Kenta screamed into the phone, “You have 25 minutes to get me a ticket to America and an escort to the airport. Any funny business and the mother leaves in a body bag!” He slammed the phone down and began pacing the front of the store mumbling on to himself. You gently pulled Yui back behind the guest service desk. “Ms. (Y/N), what was that..?” You gently took a breath. “First they told us to get behind a surface that they have a sniper trying to take aim on him so we need to be behind a strong wall.” You glanced over at Kenta who was still in his own world. “But you remember how I told you I was starting fresh when I moved here?” She nodded, still gripping onto your hand. “I left my Fiancé when I found out I was pregnant. He’s the type to give up everything for me and I couldn’t let him give up his dream that he’d been working years to achieve. So I r-ran.” You paused swallowing another lump in your throat, “Emi’s dad and my fiancé is one of the officers outside.” 

She looked at you with sad eyes and laid her other hand on Emi’s back. “He‘ll get us out-t.” You nodded. Glancing up above the counter to see Kenta staring down at you. “What the hell are you two doing behind there?!” You looked up at him, “I-I don’t feel good. I-I need to be near a trash can. I-it’s normal after having a baby to feel like this.” You hoped he would buy the lie and let you stay behind the counter like the officer told you too. He grunted leaning next to the counter. “Let’s hope these cops get their shit together. I don’t want to hurt you. But I need them to listen to me.” You held onto Emi as she started whimpering, getting sleepy. You softly began humming to her rocking her softly. “Get some sleep sweets. We’ll be home soon-n I promise.” 

Outside Officer Neko spoke into his radio, “Surveillance did you get into the store cameras?” A short click and a voice responded, “10-4. Both women are behind the guest service desk. Suspect is currently stationary next to the desk.” He nodded toward another officer who radioed, “Snipper both women are behind the guest service desk. If you have a clear shot aim for the shoulder. Be aware of the women’s position.” Daichi kept his eyes on the inside holding his position. 

“I just don’t understand how hard it is to get a ticket to America. They’ve got 7 minutes ladies or we all go down.” He chuckled looking down at the two women cowering under the desk. “God, I’ll do anything. P-please just let us go.” You pleaded tears flowing down your cheeks. “I have so many things I want to do with my b-baby. P-please.” Kenta leaned over the counter grabbing your chin. “You’re so pretty when you cry. Why don’t you give me a kiss and I’ll think about it.” You tried to pull away. “N-no! Let me g-go!” He threw your face to the side and reached for the gun holding it over the counter. “I said give me a kiss.” Yui screamed backing away into the back of the desk. 

Outside Officer Neko stood up watching Kenta hold the gun over the counter. He pressed the radio, “Do you have a shot?! He’s holding the gun to their faces!!” It was all a blur but Daichi couldn’t stand there anyway. He ran past the officers toward the doors when he heard glass shatter and high pitched screams. He broke through the doors seeing Yui run toward him. He gently and quickly guided her to the other officers as everyone ran inside. He stepped inside seeing Kenta on the floor holding his bloody shoulder with the officers wrestling him into handcuffs. His eyes scanned for the desk finally jumping over it to find you clinging to the small baby on your chest sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. He dropped to his knees crawling toward you, “Sweets. (Y/N). It’s okay it’s o-over.” He wrapped his arms gently around you pulling you into his chest. 

Using your free hand you wrapped your arm around his neck sobbing into him. “D-Dai...I-I’m so sorry-y. P-please I-I shouldn’t have l-left! I-I need you-u…” He gently rubbed your back holding you to him slightly rocking you. “Shh shh, it’s okay we’ve got to get you checked out first. Both of you. Then we can talk.” He pressed a soft kiss to your head gently leading you to the paramedics. He sat you in the van watching the panic in your eyes as the medic reached for your baby. “(Y/N), it’s okay they aren’t going far.” He squeezed your hand, “I’ll be right back. Okay you’re in good hands.” You nodded gently at him as you watched him jog back into the store. Once you and Emi had been checked over and thankfully nothing more than just a big scare. You stepped out of the ambulance holding Emi in your arms and you scanned the crowd. They had asked you for your statement while getting checked so now you just waited for Daichi. 

You gently swayed smiling down at the big eyed baby girl. “You were such a brave girl today. Yeah. I’m so glad we’re okay.” You wiped your finger over her cheek. A gentle hand laid on your shoulder and you turned to see Daichi looking down at you. “They let me off early today. Let me walk you home, we’ve got a few things to talk about.” You bit your lip nodding. “Okay.” You sniffled and began walking back toward your apartment. You opened the door letting him step inside as you set the diaper bag down slipping off the carrier. “D-do you want to hold your daughter..?” You asked shakely. His eyes lit up as he held his arms out, “I-I would love too.” You gently laid her into his large muscular arms. “Yeah Emi, say hi to daddy.” A singular test rolled down his cheek as he watched her open her eyes and look up at him. “Hi sweet girl. You’re so beautiful.” 

He cleared his throat, not taking his eyes off his daughter. “Why’d you leave?” There it was the question you’d been dreading. You sat next to him trying to steady your voice. “You’re selfless Daichi. I knew as soon as you knew I was pregnant you’d give up everything you’d worked for for us. And I just..I felt like I had been holding you back all those years and I couldn’t feel responsible for making you leave your dream job.” You played with your fingers as you explained yourself. He said silent letting Emi grab onto his finger. “I hate that you know me so well.” He chuckled softly. “But my sweet. I would do anything for you. For our family. It wasn’t perfect timing but I would have made it work. I just, I’m so mad I wasn’t there for you.” He closed his eyes for a moment, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you. Come home please. Let me finally be the husband and father you two deserve.” You felt yourself shaking, “Daichi do I deserve to come back?” You sniffled. 

“I ran away from a perfect life because I was scared to hold you back.” He reached over and gently held your hand, “(Y/N). I was more held back without you. I worried about you everyday. Come home. We can be happy again. I want to be happy and whole with you. My home.” He scooted closer to you wrapping his arm around you. You fell into him crying into his shoulder nodding. “O-Okay. We need to come back home.” He pulled you close to him holding Emi to him. He pressed a kiss to your nose. “You had a beautiful baby sweetie.” You smiled down at her, “She’s the spitting image of you so I didn’t attribute to her beautifulness.” You watched her snuggle closer to her father. “Two weeks old huh? How are you feeling?” You shrugged. “I’m still in some pain but I went natural which was awful by myself, but I did it and she’s so worth it.” He smiled at you, “I knew you were the strongest woman I’d ever known. Let’s plan on getting you back home this weekend. Thankfully I have it off.” You nodded hugging onto his arm happy to finally be back in them once again.

“I’m not letting go again. I promise you.”


End file.
